


Mission: Semi-Automatic

by piperisntuselessyouare



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, cross posted on tumblr, lukabeth is regrettable but important to plot, rosegoldpipercy on tumblr, secret agent AU, sorry - Freeform, there will be more but oh well, twentyone pilots title for the fic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperisntuselessyouare/pseuds/piperisntuselessyouare
Summary: Percy Jackson was never a part of this. He never thought he'd become a secret agent. He never thought his team would become his closest friends. He never imagined having to lie to his mother, to his little sister. Yet, this is what he had to do. First mission? Infiltrate an illegal arms dealer's crime family, working the way up. Retrieve the Master Bolt, and arrest the boss.If only it were that easy. His partner is both strict and a pathological rule-breaker, and he's the rookie with nothing under his belt except for schoolyard brawls. She's got missions under her belt and lies to spare, and Percy hopes that he isn't caught up in one. With her ties to powerful people, she could use them as assets, or get them both killed.





	1. Another Day, Another Life-Altering Decision That I Have To Think About Before Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends...... i stared yet another fic hope u like it

Percy focused on unwrapping his hands, sitting on a metal bench by a dozen boxing bags. The warehouse-turned-gym was getting quieter for the morning, clients heading off to work. He rolled up one of the long blue cotton bands, dropping it into his bag to focus on his other hand. 

 

Group were chatting as they passed him, each with some sort of sweat mark on them. Whether it was glistening skin or a patch on their shirt, the people were tired after his fighting class.  The bright colors of women’s workout attire bounced off the monochrome walls, and the men’s muted wardrobe made them blend in. By then Percy had rolled up the other hand wrap and dropped it into his bag. As he zipped it up, he noticed someone sit down next to him. 

 

“Coach, good class. Finally letting us work without shin guards.” The voice chimed next to him, slightly high pitch. It was deep enough to command respect, but was still innocent enough that many wouldn’t suspect to belong to a fighter. His attention turned to the blonde, curly baby hairs frizzing around her face in a funny halo, princess curls tangled and pulled back into a now flopping ponytail. Her forehead glistened just barely, showing she was used to the kind of work he taught. 

 

“Thanks. Not everyone keeps up with you,” He turned to face her more, tilting his head as he finally asked a question that was stuck on his mind, “Why do you take this class since you're so good?”

 

The blonde before him, Annabeth was her name, simply grinned. She shrugged, “Boss says to brush up on it.” That was all the information she gave up, and Percy nodded. 

 

“Okay. You’ll be here tomorrow morning, right? I’m gonna have you guys lightly spar tomorrow.” Percy lifted his gym bag onto the bench beside him, looking at Annabeth to check with her. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll be here.” She sat for another moment before glancing around quickly, as if to see if anyone was listening. Percy kept his eyes on her, checking behind her shortly to help her out. “Coach Jackson, I’ve got a proposition, but we should go somewhere more private. Can you take a break?” The look in her eyes deemed the matter serious, so Percy looked at his phone to check the time. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a few hours before I have to be back.” Percy put his phone in his gym bag and stood up, nodding towards the front doors. “I know a private spot to talk.” 

 

They both walked out of the gym and Percy went to his car. An old Corolla with bumper stickers on it clicked to unlock when he pressed his car keys, motioning for Annabeth to follow. He could see her hesitate before following him, sliding into the passenger seat of his car. 

 

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio?” He asked, buckling up and starting the engine. Annabeth hummed a ‘no’ in response and buckled her seatbelt. Percy pressed the power button on the radio and set off, pulling out of the parking lot and towards his apartment. 

 

Every turn was ingrained in him, except he went straight instead of his final turn to his apartment. They drove to a housing development, a place that seemed deserted at the moment. Percy parked the car on the side of the road and got out. Annabeth followed suit, looking around. 

 

“What’s this place?” 

 

“Past the construction there's an open lot. It can be good to think there. I swear it is private.” Percy reassured her, noticing how apprehensive Annabeth was. The pair walked to where he described. Tall yellow grass was up to their ankles, few plants scattered around them. 

 

Annabeth checked for something before clearing her throat. “Perseus Jackson, for the first time in what feels like a century, the CIA and FBI are finally working together again. They've set up a small group of operatives that handle domestic and international cases. If we are working a case and it goes overseas, we follow, and vice versa.

 

“I’m one of the operatives. I got the option to recruit my own partner, and you’ve shown you’re capable. Sure, you may have to learn a few things, but you offset me just enough to keep missions running smoothly without traits that would make me hate you.” Annabeth dropped her bag next to her, “We want you to work for us. Plus you get a cool code name. What do you say?” 

 

Annabeth looked at him as if she hadn't sprung a life altering decision on him before lunchtime. Percy simply blinked at her, trying to process what she had offered him. 

 

“You want me to be a secret agent?” Percy sat down, dumbfounded. What did she mean that he proved himself? Learn what? Since when were the CIA and FBI making each other's jobs easier?

 

“Yeah. In a nutshell.” Annabeth stood, waiting for him to respond. She seemed to get that he was overwhelmed, picking up her bag, “Well, let’s go back to the gym. Sleep on it. Offer is open for 24 hours. Say a word, suffer the consequences.” Annabeth held her hand out to help him up, and Percy took it for more reassurance than help. 

 

“Okay.” He walked with her, unsure of what to do. 

 

As soon as they got into the car, Annabeth took a napkin and a marker and scribbled down a phone number. Once back at the gym, she left the napkin and went to her car, waving goodbye before taking off. Percy sat in his car, radio off, for what felt like a century. 

 

Percy went about his day like usual, but when he returned to his apartment Percy had time to think. In the shower, the hot water seemed to clear his mind from confusion and leave him with a choice. He could either live his life as is, or join Annabeth in something that sounded new. Something that seemed like him. 

 

As he laid in bed, he found himself reaching for the phone and dialing the number. It rang three times before Annabeth answered. 

 

“Hey, Annabeth?” Percy bit his lip to pause, hoping he was making the right decision, “How do we get started?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy looked at the house as he stood on the driveway. It looked like any suburban home, except he knew this was where Annabeth lived. He walked up to the door and knocked three times, paused, knocked once, paused again, then knocked another four times. It only took a minute for Annabeth to open the front door. 

 

Blonde curls fell across her shoulders, a loose white tee draped across her shoulders and jeans, sneakers and complete with no makeup. Percy could see a little beauty mark under her lip. It was noon, Percy was right on time. 

 

“Okay, you want a snack? We won't get food until 3, so grab something now if you want.” Annabeth was walking around, gathering things and shoving them into a backpack, “There’s some deli meat in the fridge.” 

 

Percy took a minute to study her house. Everything was neutral and had an open plan, windows letting in enough light to cancel the need for lamps at the moment. A feel cactus plants sat in the windowsill above her kitchen sink. White countertop with black cabinets and a light tile floor stretched to the living room. A pale orange rug was tucked under a black leather couch, right across from a TV. A few paintings hung on the walls, silver and orange color pallet. He couldn't see a family photo, but saw photos of her and friends. 

 

“Nice place,” He remarks, leaning on her kitchen counters as he watched her run around. Annabeth tugged her hair into a bun before going back to grabbing her sweatshirt. It was dark purple, sporting ’NORTHWESTERN’ across the front. 

 

“Thanks.” Annabeth pulled the sweatshirt on, looking out the window at the weather. Percy’s eyes followed hers and noticed the rain, grumbling in annoyance as they walked towards another door on the other end of the room. 

 

“Wait so I follow your car?” Percy felt confused, he hadn't been told anything. 

 

“Nah, park in my garage. I’m driving this time.” Annabeth set her house alarm and made Percy exit first. He hit the button to open her garage door as she locked up, and he walked to his car. He pulled in as Annabeth backed out. 

 

Annabeth left the car running, sitting inside while she waited for Percy. He got back out of his car, locking it before walking in ice cold rain to sit in her passenger seat. They shared a look as he buckled his seatbelt, and Annabeth turned up the radio. 

 

Percy tapped his fingers on the dashboard to the beat of the song, analysing what he saw in Annabeth’s house. He cast a glance her way, watching her focus on the road and mouth the words to the song. Before he opened his mouth to ask her about the photos he saw, he noticed the look in her grey eyes. It was a look he saw in his mother’s eyes when she was guarding herself. It was the look she had when she didn't trust someone, wanting to keep some secret. 

 

The look had always been directed at his step dad, Gabe. By the time his mom finally left him, he had left his mark on both of them. A few scars Percy had were from Gabe, but the ones he left on his mom could be covered with makeup. Luckily, she was able to move them to Scarsdale and away from the city. A family friend let them live with him until they could get their own place. The joy Percy had when he found out his mom found a good man was immense, but the lack of trust was stronger. Paul, his current step dad, was patient and persistent in proving that he was trustworthy. They had become a family, but Percy remembered what the look in Annabeth’s eyes was. She wasn't ready to talk and he shouldn't push for her to trust him. 

 

So, he decided on a more neutral topic; work. “So, how long have you been doing this?” Annabeth shrugged across from him.

 

“About three years. Out of college they recruited me.” She took an exit off the freeway, driving farther from the city. 

 

“Cool. What did you want to do before this?” Percy turned down the radio, seeing her loosen up to a conversation. 

 

“Architecture. I wanted to make something permanent,but this does the same thing. I keep my home, I make my home permanent. Safety for the people I care about.” Annabeth glanced at him before looking back at the road, “What about you? Big city dreams?”

 

Percy laughed, “No, I was going to join the police department or the army. Either that or work at an aquarium. I tried the aquarium thing in highschool, hated it. I hated how they treated the animals, and I didn't have the connections for marine biology. Plus, why not protect people.” 

 

Annabeth’s face changed in confusion, “So why aren't you PD or army?” Her question was loaded but said in such a simple way, lie something one would ask on a first date and think it wasn’t crossign boundaries. Percy felt himself tense, knowing the truth was short and wouldn’t reveal much more about him.

 

“Mom made me swear. Said it was admirable and made her proud, but I could do good without leaving her and my step dad worried sick,” Percy explained, “So I taught martial arts. I do okay for myself, I’ve even ventured into stunts. I helped coordinate the stunts for a few theater shows.” 

 

Annabeth hummed in appreciation, “That’s cool.” Silence enveloped them once more, and Percy decided to leave the rest of the ride’s entertainment to the radio. He could sense that she knew he didn't explain everything. The same understanding he gave with not asking about family was what she gave him, a weird mutual respect shared between them, on the same wavelength for what they wanted to share. They may be partners, but they didn't need to know everything just yet. At least for now they weren't strangers. 


	3. Chapter 3

The building was gorgeous, short with tinted windows and a minimalistic feel that worked well with the bleakness of the landscape around them. The nearest city was roughly two miles away, and the parking lot was small but full. Annabeth walked in front of him to the tall black door, pressing her wristband into a keypad  before punching in a code. There was a buzz and they were let in. Armed agents were at the entryway, looking over Percy as he stood behind Annabeth. 

 

“He’s my new partner. Jackson. It’s his first day, and he has a lot to go over.” Annabeth watched as the guards went to pat him down, snapping sharply before barking, “Hey! He’s clean. Unless you’re going to cut off his hands, he’s harmless.” 

 

Percy sent her a pleading look that asked her not give them any ideas, but her words must've triggered something because they let him join her again. Cubicles filled the first floor, a row of glass doors hiding offices along a wall to their right. Annabeth walked past everything and went straight to the elevators. 

 

“So, when are you going to explain all of this to me?” Percy kept in stride with her, but frustration of being left out was growing, “I can't be your partner if you won't even tell me what I need to know,” He grumbled, earning a sharp look from Annabeth. It almost deterred him, but he opened his mouth to speak. 

 

“You meet our boss, Chiron. He gives a speech, you get a wristband, then I brief you on everything else that we need. You meet the team, and get evaluated.” Annabeth pressed a button to call an elevator for them, “It goes in categories. Firearms, bladed weapons, miscellaneous weapons, hand to hand, hand to hand ground, and a bonus round,” The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, Annabeth pressing the button to go up two floors, “Then depending on your scores, we get you outfitted with the gear you need.”

 

Percy nodded, taking it all in. The doors opened and he stepped out to follow Annabeth. Dark carpet sunk under their shoes, an open area with desks places haphazardly along the way to an office door. He let his eyes scan the dozen desks, most of which were empty of people. He sae a girl with deep brown hair at a desk, different colored eyes sparkling up at the blonde who sat on her desk to chat. The girl wore an outfit that resembled Annabeth’s except that it looks more formal with a blazer over it. The blonde wore a blue dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and basic black slacks. A guy that had wildly curly hair and dark skin, his hair ducked under a beanie and his outfit beach casual. A girl with jet black hair and icy blue eyes typed furiously on her computer, black leather jacket and studded ears dramatic against everyone else he had seen. 

 

When Annabeth and him reached the door, Annabeth knocked before pushing it open. 

 

“Chiron,” Annabeth greeted, stepping aside for Percy to enter the room. 

 

The room was gray scale like the rest of the building, but a few orange decals and sports merchandise decorated the office. At the desk was a man in a wheelchair, dark hair with gray peppered through. His eyes showed years of experience, smile lines and some wrinkles shallow in his skin. Bushy eyebrows and a thick but trim beard evened his face. A tweed jacket with elbow patches and a pale blue shirt underneath completed his English teacher look. His eyes set upon Percy and he smiled, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk. 

 

“Hello.” Percy took a seat, hesitant. 

 

“Perseus Jackson!” Chiron moved some papers on his desk and cleared his throat, “Annabeth has said a lot about your potential. Here when you work with us, you can be a contact or undercover. A few of us here chose to work at a desk more, for high stakes missions that are in and out. Analysts work downstairs, but this floor is for the big kids, the team. 

 

“Annabeth with not only be your partner, but your guide. Annabeth and others you will meet will test you. When I get the results, Annabeth will help you with the process of going on you're first mission. Good luck.” Chiron went back to whatever papers he had, and Percy stood to join Annabeth outside the office again. 

 

“What does he mean by good luck?” Percy looked back at the people's desks. Now they all stood in a line, looking at him.

 

“Percy, this is the team. Aphrodite, Jupiter, Pan, and Zeus. Pass your exam, you'll learn their names. Hold your wrist out.” Annabeth held up a silver band, and Percy lifted his wrist for her to put it on. 

 

“Okay, why are there two different combat sections?”  Percy asked as Annabeth began walking again. He decided he disliked when she just started moving without warning. 

 

“The ground is a different game,” Annabeth said bluntly, “One round where you have to stay standing, then we go into fighting on the ground. Fall down first you lose. Tap out first you lose. We’re all wearing pads.” 

 

Percy shut up and followed her back to the elevator, going down to the basement. At the last minute the people who had been at the desks joined them in the elevator. 

 

“C’mon Annabeth. If you're getting this guy he can actually meet us,” The girl with black hair remarked, getting hums in agreeance from the others. Annabeth cast Percy a look before letting him properly meet everyone. 

 

“Im Thalia,” The girl with black hair started, “They call me Zeus when it comes to shorthand over a comm.” 

 

The tall blonde man beside her grinned, small scar that contrasted his pale skin, slightly tanner than Thalia, on his upper lip stretching and matching blue eyes to Thalia sparkled under his glasses. “Jason, Thalia’s my big sister. So that makes me Jupiter.” Percy couldn't tell if Jason would be a great friend or competition. Friends, Percy had decided, would be nicer. 

 

“I’m Piper, everyone uses Aphrodite for me on the comms. I charm a crime boss one time!” The woman with dark brown hair in braids that hung around her hips, different colored eyes and smooth amber skin threw her arms up. Percy couldn't help but laugh at her comment before replying quickly. 

 

“I can see why.” 

 

“I’m Grover. People call me Pan because I have the best vegetable garden in this building.” The last guy smiled back at Percy. 

 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open and everyone poured out. Annabeth walked the opposite way, her face brightening when she saw who was calling her. 

 

“Tell your boyfriend I say hi!” Piper called after her. 

 

Thalia took to a straight line towards what looked to be a shooting range. Everyone fell in behind and around her, leaving Percy to keep up. 

 

“Familiar with guns?” Thalia asked as they walked. 

 

“Enough to not be scared of one. Can’t promise I’m a good shot.” Percy found himself in stride with her, also being hit with a hard look from Thalia’s eyes. 

 

“Well get more familiar. Annabeth’s the one going over your scores so,” Thalia gave him a look of pity, “Choose your god and start praying.”

 


	4. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hii ya im not dead

The gloves on his hands were thin, MMA gloves one would see in the UFC or maybe a Bellator fight. Hand wraps were on, and he was with Thalia on a mat in the middle of a room. The mat was about ten feet by ten feet, faded and worn as though it saw many evaluations. Rows of lights were on the ceiling, harsh and fluorescent despite the wall paint being a deep olive green.  The others watched from one of the walls, waiting on Annabeth. 

 

“So, we go for five minutes. Knocked down first and you lose. Nobody has stayed all five with me. Even less when Annabeth gets on the floor with them,” Thalia explains. Percy noticed the definition in her biceps, how her legs were toned in a fighter’s image. 

 

“Any rules?”

 

“Eyes and nut shots are out. Don't go for boobs. It is a female dick-punch. Just, no.” Thalia clapped her hands, seeing Annabeth enter. 

 

“Percy, I know she explained the rules. On my count you fight.” Annabeth looked happier in a way, almost blushing. It seemed like it had to do with her phone call. 

 

“Alright.” Percy turned his focus onto his task, not Annabeth’s company and who she was on the phone with. 

 

“Go,” Annabeth deadpanned. 

 

Before he could move his hands, pain erupted in his stomach. Percy was pushed back, seeing Thalia's leg retract from a kick. Percy used his leg reach to kick just under her shoulder, feeling the impact shoot up his leg. Though, by her delay, he saw she felt it more. The pain in his stomach was going away, but he needed to keep sharp. 

 

Thalia threw a hook at him, and he blocked it swiftly. Retaliating with a quick jab, Thalia parried it with ease. Percy sidestepped a sidekick and hit her across the jaw with an elbow. They both kept distance for a moment, regaining composure before Thalia went in for a strike. Percy got hit in the stomach with a punch, blocking a hook that Thalia used to fake him out. Percy finally heard his groans of frustration and pain, having drowned out the sounds of breaths leaving his teeth to focus. Thalia threw another punch at his face, Percy hearing a sharp exhale right before. He felt the collision, his lip searing in pain and his mouth ached, ducking right after hearing another sharp exhale. Percy had found her ‘tell’. He made a move to finish her, faking a jab and landing a backfist across her cheek, a powerful hook a millisecond behind. Thalia stumbled back, and as her knees were shocked and mid step, Percy kicked her right in the leg.  

 

Thalia fell with a loud groan, small wounds on her face that Percy was sure mimicked his. 

 

“What do you do again?”

 

“I teach kickboxing.” Percy peeled off his gloves.

 

“Teach?” Thalia has a slightly impressed look on her face, and Percy could tell ehr standards were low with people who came in to fight her.

 

“My mom wouldn't let me do more than that,” Percy explained, hearing a hum of approval. Annabeth cleared her throat, drawing Percy’s attention to her. 

 

“Nice job. Walk with me to firearms training.” Annabeth left the room, making Percy quicken his pace to catch up. He followed her to a separate room, a shooting range. Nothing special, but a few guns were laid out. 

 

“Shoot all of these?”

 

“Focus on handguns but yep. You aren't a sniper so don't worry too much about rifles.” Annabeth set down a clipboard in a stall next to Percy, picking up her own handgun and shooting a legible letter ‘A’ on her target, “You know where to aim. Do your best.”

 

Percy's arms ached after firing half a dozen guns. His aim wasn't bad, it was decent, but nowhere near Annabeth’s. He watched her scribble something down before looking up at him. 

 

“Let’s grab lunch. Walk with me?” Her words lost the edge that that had moments ago, less authoritative and more friendly. Percy felt a small smile crack on his lips, answering positively before leaving with her. The rest split off to do work out set up for his other evaluations. 

 

When they got to the elevator, Percy brought up the phone call. 

 

“Who's the lucky guy?” He pressed the button for the lobby, watching Annabeth’s cheeks turn pink. 

 

“His name is Luke. He’s got a seat in the House for New York.” Annabeth fiddled with her cuticles, shrugging, “We keep it low.”

 

Percy blinked at her, “Congressman Castellan?” Headlines flashed through his head, remebering all the articles and the surprise that a man running for office without a spouse. 

 

“Yeah...” Annabeth didn't hold eye contact with him. Percy watched her stare at the doors for a moment before turning to him, “He’s great, you know? I actually met him through Thalia.” 

 

Percy nodded, trying to figure why he was uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Annabeth was so close, her hand on his should as she talked wistfully. 

 

“So, how long have you been going out?” Percy took a tiny step back, the elevator doors opening to let them out. Annabeth began talking as the walked towards a cafeteria. 

 

“A few months now.” Annabeth pushed a large door open, leading them both into the white cafeteria. Quickly the two grabbed food before taking a table by a pillar, “What about you?” 

 

Percy shrugged, biting into his sandwich, “Nah.” He left it at that, resuming his lunch. Annabeth looked at him with confusion and respect, digging into her lunch as well. 


	5. Mission Assignments

When Percy had finished his training, his whole body hurt. His muscles ached for a warm bath, screaming for some relief. Annabeth simply studied his chart and him while sitting at her desk. Percy sat across from her on the swivel chair, slightly turning side to side. Annabeth’s leg bounced rapidly as she chewed on her pen. It felt like hours of Annabeth staring at the numbers, and Percy took to watching the rest of the team. A couple winks and sneaky glances were exchanged between Thalia and Piper, obviously hinting at something that Percy hoped didn't take place in the office. Didn't they have a rule against no sex in the office?

 

Annabeth cleared her throat, “Congrats. You passed, although you need firearms training. Lucky for you our first assignment doesn't call for it.”  The blonde stood up quickly, walking away with a silent intention for him to follow. 

 

“Care to elaborate?” Percy walked in stride with her. They walked through a stairwell and out the door to the parking lot before Annabeth would tell him more. The chill of the outside air but his nose and cheeks, a slight shiver passing through his spine. 

 

The silence between them was short, but Percy knew that his new partner couldn't say more until they were in the car. The wind between them whistled softly, and Percy wanted to walk faster but didn't want to annoy Annabeth. Sure, she was his partner now, but apparently just barely. 

 

Annabeth unlocked the car and Percy slid in, waiting impatiently for her to start the car and turn on the heater. She slapped a red folder into his lap and Percy frowned at it. On a clear label his last name was written in all caps, followed by his first initial. A white strip stuck across the center, just above his name. Again, in all caps it read ‘TRAINING OVERVIEW’. With a hesitant glance at Annabeth, he opened the folder. Only two pages were inside, and he tisked. 

 

“Wasting folders on two sheets of paper.” Percy found himself saying, scanning over his scores. 

 

Annabeth had sugarcoated his firearms score. Percy had pretty much failed it, barely scraping by. Luckily his hand to hand combat was a near perfect score to save him. His score for fighting on the ground was high as well, making Percy silently thank all his judo and brazilian jiu-jitsu teachers. 

 

“It gets thicker, don't worry.” Annabeth’s tone had a sense of lightness to it, a hint of warmth. Percy liked hearing that, and wanted to hear it more often. 

 

With a close of the folder, Percy decided he could study his shortcomings at a later date. Instead of talking about his scores, he asked about the mission, “What’s the plan?”

 

Annabeth was already driving at this point, eyes focused on the road again. A quick glance Percy’s way before answering with, “We are going to a gala. Don't worry about what to wear, I have it covered.”

 

Percy blinked. “How?”

 

“Body measurements. You needed to grab those task force gym clothes, right? You chose the size that fit and from there we made a suit. It can be fixed in an hour to fix you exactly. We have a great tailor.” Annabeth kept driving, talking as if it was no big deal. 

 

“That's, uh, well, creepy,” Percy muttered before continuing, “What is the gala for, and who are we supposed to gather information on?”

 

“We need intel on Kevin Rondo. Codename Kronos. Big bad guy, had a decent business that is supposed to his he fact he runs a militia. More like a hitman group, in all honesty, but he pays off people to be a small army.”

 

“How do we go about it?”

 

“Well, talk him up. Be friendly, sociable. Charming. I slip a bug into his jacket.” Annabeth shrugged, adding as if she almost forgot, “And you’re acting as my date since Luke would only make me high profile. Try to steer questions from what you do, but if there are questions just say you’ve worked with Luke for a long time. He will back us up.”

 

Percy blinked. 

 

“Will Luke get mad?” He worried about making her boyfriend jealous, and he felt Annabeth’s hesitation to answer. 

 

“It’s work. And you're my friend.” Annabeth looked like she tried to shrug it off, and Percy left it alone. He knew some guys were jealous types, but he hoped it wouldn't be too bad. 

 

While Annabeth turned on the radio, Percy tried to imagine Annabeth in a formal dress. It was quite the challenge, really, as he could only see her in a suit. That wasn't a bad image either, and her imaginary suit looked amazing and very dignified on her. 

 

His imagination took hold, letting him daydream until they reached Annabeth’s home. When they went inside, annabeth was grabbing blankets. 

 

“I’m- What are you doing?” Percy watches her fluff a blanket and spread it neatly over the back of a couch. 

 

“I need you at HQ at 6 am, so do you want to stay over? I’ve got a really soft mattress cover and a air mattress I can set up,” Annabeth offered, the same light tone to her voice. Percy felt glad she wasn't tense with him, and he looked at the clock. It was already seven. By the time he got food and relaxed......

 

“Why not?”

 


	6. Well, I Fucked it Up

Boy, was Percy not used to suits. The stood on a tiny round platform in front of a mirror, wearing a pitch black tailored suit with a thin blue tie down the middle of a crisp white shirt. Black socks and black dress shoes that he was sure were oxfords. Surprisingly, it was comfortable. At least, as comfortable as a brand new suit could be. Though, the cufflinks were his favorite. Bronze engraved with little waves. It felt like a touch of him to ground himself. God, would this take getting used to. The whole room was different shades of blue and grey. Dark woods surrounded him and a bright backlit mirror blared his reflection back at him. Either it was the lighting or he needed more sleep.

The gala started early that night, at six. When Percy was finally fitted the time was three in the afternoon. The event itself was two hours away, with enough time to brief and eat before leaving. Percy took this time to find Annabeth to go over cover stories and guidelines for him to go by. He probably wouldn't remember to follow them, but oh well. It was worth a shot.

* * *

 

Find Annabeth he did, right across the hall. He knocked and got an approval to enter before opening the door. The fitting room she was in was almost identical except the color palette was much lighter. Setting his eyes on Annabeth made him stop. There she was, standing on a round platform in what was the simplest but somehow the most surprising thing Percy saw her in. Thin black straps connected to a v-neck dress. The back was low and came to a point just below the small of her back. The whole dress was black velvet, one long piece of fabric that barely tightened at the waist. It ended roughly two inches above the floor, black heels secured to her feet. Oh god, he did not notice the slit that went up her left leg and stopped right below the hip. Her jewelry, though, was also dainty. A small ring of pearls on her collarbone and matching pearl earrings. Her lips were a deep, glossy plum paired with sharp cut cheekbones that shimmered when the light hit them. Her eyes looked so much more intimidating now, showcased by long lashes and little eye makeup. She looked more feminine than he had ever seen her, from all those times in his class and from the last week. It was more than feminine, she was pretty in a different way than usual.

“Holy shit,” Percy breathed, running his hands over his ironed slacks, Annabeth matching his movement by smoothing her dress over her hips.

“We need to review the assignment.” Annabeth blinked, and Percy saw her swallow harshly. Percy simply nodded, breaking into a grin.

“Well, we talk to a guy, get info, and go from there?” Percy paraphrased, and Annabeth nodded.

“Don't forget to be charming.” Annabeth stepped down from the platform, walking over to Percy. She smoother the shoulders of his jacket, adjusting his tie.

“Ah, yes. Charming... Remind me how to do that again,” Percy joked, lightly swatting her hand away. Annabeth snorted, shaking her head.

“You’ll catch your footing.” Annabeth's sarcastic reply reassured him, despite not knowing he needed reassurance.

Percy flicked his wrist to peer at his watch, noticing that it was time for a briefing. Annabeth knew what he was thinking, and headed for the door. Percy opened it for her, following her out. They walked the familiar and cold walk to Chiron’s office.

Entering the room, two files were on their side of the desk. Percy opened his, a photo of a dark haired, well groomed man was paper clipped to a sheet running over Rondo’s assets and business.

“Only until you slip a bug on him, then we wait to gather enough to infiltrate.” Chiron said shortly, looking at both of them. Percy looked between Annabeth and Chiron. The blonde was flipping through the file, and Chiron went back to papers.

“Alright. Head out.” Annabeth turned sharply and exited the office, Percy on her heels.

Their pace was fast, rushing down to a town car that Jason drove. The two got into the backseat, Annabeth’s clutch purse laid between them.

“Is there any game plan?” Percy was hesitant, glancing over at the blonde. Her dress contrasted the light leather starkly, her hair more yellow toned than the cool leather. She faced him, grey eyes brewing a storm.

“Well, you play my boyfriend of two years. You're an analyst for marine life, and used to teach a boxing class.” Annabeth sounded confident.

“And you?” Percy hesitated, but he needed to be prepared.

“I’m getting my PhD in mathematics and communications.” She didn't have an ounce of insecurity in her voice, but for a moment it flicked in her eyes.

“Okay...” Percy went quiet after that, thinking over what he knew of marine biology.

The car ride was fast, maybe because Jason drove fast. Maybe because Percy spent the whole time thinking about the mission. Pulling up to a glittering white mansion, floor to ceiling windows showcasing all white furniture and a makeshift platform, built in for the event. Jason opened the door, letting him and Annabeth out. Percy felt her fingers slide to interlock with his, her other hand resting on his arm to walk with him. The weight of someone holding him like that was unfamiliar. Last time he felt that was when his friend Rachel was his prom date because he was too nervous to go to Prom stag.

The crisp white steps led up to grand doors, glass panels striping through them. A tall, gruff man stood by them in a sleek tux. Percy paused in front of him, but the man let then in upon seeing Annabeth.

They entered, and Annabeth fended of Percy’s confusion with a simple “Governor Castellan is the host.” To which Percy nodded.

The pair followed the sound of voices to an open room, similar to the one Percy had seen in the front of the house. Floor to ceiling windows, except with seating and dressed up guests. Percy felt Annabeth’s grip tighten on his bicep. Almost exactly like the picture, Rondo stood a few feet away.  Annabeth seemed to know what to do, pulling Percy in stride to talk to him.

“Mr. Rondo! I haven't seen you since your speech in my analysis class! Your explanation on data and the variables helped me ace my midterm.” Percy was almost surprised by the giddiness in her voice.

Percy immediately jumped into his persona, chuckling, “Annabeth, you can't just ambush him. He is a busy man.” Rondo looked at the two of them, a large grin cracking his stiff features.

“Oh, I’m always happy to see another student again. I’m glad it was helpful. You are...?” Rondo held a hand out, that Percy shook. Before he could speak, Annabeth was already mid sentence.

“Annabeth Miller, this is my boyfriend. Peter Johnson.” Annabeth let the words roll off her tongue, and Rondo shook his head.

“Peter, you’re a lucky man. Just look at her!” Rondo laughed, making a fire start inside Percy. The number of ways Annabeth could kill him was probably triple digits, but Percy turned a dopey smile to Annabeth as he pulled her close.

“She has put up with me for two years, don't know how she does it.” Percy placed a kiss to Annabeth’s forehead for good measure.

“It’s easy when I love you.” Annabeth brushed it off, making Rondo shake his head. Percy and his partner both looked at Rondo, Annabeth's head lightly resting against his shoulder as he has an arm around her waist.

“The Governor sure knows how to throw a party,” Rondo took a flute of champagne from a hostess that walked past, “Sit with me!”

Percy nodded, pulling out a chair at a round table for Annabeth. Percy took a seat right beside her, their target just a seat away. Percy had his own champagne flute, lightly sipping on the golden bubbles.

“I’d agree. Only reason I got an invitation was because of my summer job. I pretty much stalked polls, looking at what would create what effect and to help him prepare.” Annabeth seemed at ease, and Percy felt a little smile on his face as she watched her talk with her hands.

“Oh! You're the sweet blonde he talks about!” Rondo realized, making Annabeth blush. Percy noticed her eyes cast down, slipping a bug from her clutch.

“She is. The only reason she isn't in his current staff is that she is getting her PhD.” Percy said, tipping his glass just enough for the contents to spill onto Rondo’s suit.

The man before them looked like he was containing his anger, and Percy quickly jumped to defense. Annabeth beat him to it, apologizing frantically and blotting the fabric with a cloth. Percy noticed the slight of hand when a bug dropped into his little pocket, between folds of his handkerchief.

“I am so sorry! Normally I’m not this clumsy, my wrist has been acting up.” Percy apologized, standing. The look directed at him sent his mind spiraling, it was too familiar. Inside, he was frozen, memories of his last step father flashing before his eyes. They were not the worst ones, these just flashed through times he rose a hand to Percy. He could've sworn he felt the sting of a punch on his cheek.

Percy must have been frozen for longer that he thought, Annabeth's hand tugging his brought him back to reality. He blinked away the memories, realizing Rondo was just inconvenienced.

“Honey, let's get some air,” Annabeth looked back to Rondo quickly to say, “I am sorry, again, sir. It won't happen again.”

“Don't worry about it.” Rondo dabbed at his jacket, moving to sit back down.

Annabeth walked, making Percy follow her to a clear patio. Terror still ran in his veins, slowly leaving him with a new fear. He compromised them, the flashbacks would stop him from doing better.

“Fuck,” Percy breathed, both hands gripping the cold metal rail, “I’m sorry. I fucked it up back there. I-” He had to stop talking, feeling Annabeth's hands on his shoulders. They guided him to face her, and she moved to cross her arms when they locked eyes. Her normally fiery grey eyes held a soft of concern for him.

“What was that? You froze up, you looked terrified...” Percy saw pure worry, her voice softer to tread lightly.

It took a thick swallow and a shaky breath to force out his next words, “My stepfather.” By now tears had been stinging his eyes, but Percy kept blinking them away. He didn’t want his childhood to have such a hold on him, he was sick of it following him.

Instantly, Annabeth's whole body changed, Her shoulders dropped, arms free. Her mouth parted slightly to let out a soft sigh of concern. Annabeth shook her head, but just small enough Percy almost thought he imagined it. She pulled him into a tight embrace. Percy found himself wrapping her in his arms tightly, burying his face in her neck. He took in shaky breaths, the scent of her shampoo and the warmth of her embrace grounding him in reality.

“I’m your ally, ok? I swear by every deity there could be that I’ll fight with you. I’m your friend, remember that,” Annabeth said into his ear, her warm breath fanning against him, “I have your back.”

Percy choked out a “Thank you.” He was slowly coming down from his panic, feeling exhausted.

“The mission is only good if you think you can do it. I think you can, do you?” Annabeth paused before her next words, a soft form of her own insecurity slipping through, “You can back out now, if you want.”

Percy grimaced, an awkward chuckle leaving his chest. He pulled away, thumb and forefinger holding her chin to look at him.

“Wouldn't dream of it.” He felt a smile come to his face when relief washed over Annabeth.

“This is the part where we kiss.” Annabeth stated, back to being factual and strategic. Percy pulled her in close.

The kiss was awkward, it didn't sit right. At least, the technique was there. Friends kissing was pretty weird.

“Let's go back in. I haven't quite been charming yet.”


	7. Oh Fuck, Uhm, I'm Moving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaha FUCK i have another like 3 chapters i wanna post but i gotta hold off u feel me

Rondo slipped a business card into Percy’s jacket pocket, telling him to call him about a job. Then, Percy walked with Annabeth back to the front of the house. Jason was out front, waiting for them. They entered the car again, speeding off. 

 

“We don't even need a bug!” Annabeth sounded happily surprised. 

 

“Yeah, but I can't work for him without you.” Percy flipped the card in his fingers, “I’m not that kind of agent,” He mumbled, and Annabeth laughed. 

 

“Seaweed Brain, look at the area code. Los Angeles.” Annabeth laughed, and Percy looked at her quizzically. 

 

“Seaweed Brain?”

 

“California.... You not understanding that I’d go anyway...” Annabeth held her hands out, waiting for him to get it.

 

“Not very clever,” Percy laughed.

 

“It will be, when we are in LA,” Annabeth countered, unhooking her jewelry to put in her clutch. Percy noticed the shine of a metal revolver, small enough to go unnoticed. 

 

Percy took this as the okay to get comfortable, untying his tie. He opened two buttons, letting himself breathe more freely, leaning his head back on the headrest. The two of them let out a tired sigh, before hearing a stomach rumble. A second after, Percy’s stomach rumbled as well. Annabeth and he exchanged glances before leaning up to talk to Jason.

 

“You want burgers?” They asked together.

 

“Hell yeah. One of you look up a burger place.” Jason kept driving, and Percy took out his phone. 

 

He scrolled through nearby fast food chains before saying through a breath, “There's a McDonald’s off the next exit.”

 

Ten minutes later all three of the covered themselves in napkins. Annabeth had already let a drop of ketchup drip onto her napkins. All of them conversed through hums and huffs. The paper remains of their meal was chucked into the garbage before heading back again. Percy found himself close to falling asleep in the car, head leaning against the window. The minutes before he actually fell asleep, he wondered about the mission. 

 

What would he tell his mom? He hated lying, and didn't know just how much he could tell her. It took a minute to decide to ask Chiron about it, because it mattered. If he was moving to LA, how big of a lie would it be? Probably not as big, but he needed to figure out what to say. The worst part was that he wanted to leave. Percy wanted to go, the deep need to complete the mission was buried in him. There was no way around it, so he had to let something give. 

 

“Annabeth?” Percy lets his voice come out, sleepy and gravelly. 

 

“Yes?” He can't see her, but he can tell she isn't super focused on him. 

 

“What do I tell my family?” The instant the words left the car changed temperature. It got colder. Everything felt stiff, causing Percy to sit up. 

 

The look in Annabeth’s eyes is almost broken. Percy felt his chest tighten at the confused and sad look etched on her face. 

 

“I don't know.” Her words were soft, slowly looking up to hold eye contact with him. The normally stormy eyes burned into him, and Percy nodded slightly. Annabeth turned away at that moment, and Percy took the cue to take a nap. 

  
  


Upon waking up, Percy was back at the HQ. Annabeth had shaken him awake, already out of the car. Percy followed her out of the car, groggy and ready to go home. Jason walked ahead of them, all of them in silence. 

 

They were all greeted by Chiron,  who escorted them to a conference room down the hall. Jason went back to his desk, and Chiron let Annabeth leave. 

 

“Percy, debrief me.” 

 

Percy did as he was told, telling Chiron everything. Almost everything, leaving out the flashbacks. He finished his debriefing with a question. 

 

“What do I tell my mom?” His voice sounded broken. The way he sounded, the desperation, wasn't intentional. Percy had only been at this for about three days, but the crushing weight of having to lie to his mom weighed on him. Would it get easier?

 

“Almost the whole truth,” Chiron paused, leaning his elbows on the reflective metal table, “Tell her you're working with the FBI. We have to move you to LA, your talents are needed there. Tell her it is confidential, but you wish you could tell her.”

 

Percy felt immediately better, letting out a sigh, “Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much I hate lying to my mom.” 

 

Chiron let out a heartly laugh, waving it off. “Quite alright, Percy.” Chiron moved open the door, “Go home. Everyone's going anyway. Make some friends.”

 

Percy felt a lopsided grin enter his expression, and he thanked his boss before leaving the room. 

 

The open office was the whole team in a circle, laughing loudly. Grover spotted Percy, waving him over. Percy joined the group, being passed a beer by Annabeth. She put her finger to her lips, and Percy felt a laugh bubble in his chest. 

 

“You keep surprising me, Chase.” Percy took a swig, and Jason threw a wink his way. 

 

“She tends to do that,” Grover commented, before patting him on the back. “Hate to be a buzzkill, but the plants need a-tending to.” He saluted the group before making an exit. 

 

Everyone cheered a goodbye, pulling Percy closer into the circle. 

 

“Alright- we need a nickname for Mr Mystery.” Piper pointed at Percy. Percy pulled an obnoxious dumbfounded face. 

 

“Who, me? I’m an open book!” He shrugged his shoulders with an exaggerated pout. 

 

“Yeah, with half the pages with important info blacked out,” Thalia laughed, raising her hand, “Aight, guys, O’Hara’s! Drinks on me!” 

 

“Ooh, generous! I’ll push my luck with that.” Annabeth nudged the punky girl, and Percy smiled broadly. 

 

“Shots- see what the new guy can take,” Piper suggested, waving at Percy’s outfit, “Change first. We are going to a pub, Slick.” 

 

“Alright, gimme a second!” Percy laughed, finding his way to change into comfortable clothing. 

 

Everyone took a few cars to Piper’s apartment and called an uber to ride to the bar. The night passed in a haze of drinks and laughter. Sports stayed on the televisions all night, soft pop music playing in the background as Percy felt himself get to know his team. He liked the sound of that. His team. It has a sense of belonging and security. The little neon signs advertising alcohol and letting every visitor know the bar was open drowned out to background lighting as they all took shots. Percy felt like he was in a group of friends. It felt comforting. 

 

The night ended with everyone staying at Piper’s, spread out across rugs and couches, Annabeth and Thalia taking the small bed in the second bedroom. 

  
  
  



	8. Momma, Oooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @nicole who commented: i love you,, the comment made me so happy

Percy sat in his car, in the driveway of his mom’s house. He knew everyone was inside, and that if he waited much longer he would be ten minutes late. What kept him in the car was nerves. Wondering how to put the news, rehearsing his words. Family dinner, a few times a month, was important. Now his new job wanted him to give that up. 

 

He swallowed harshly, turning off the radio and getting out of the car. He locked his car, tucking the keys into his coat pocket before going to knock on the front door. The tan house was two stories, slightly compressed into a smaller house. Windows peppered the house, and the front door was a cherry red. His little sister pulled the door open, a grand smile on the twelve year old’s face. Her hair was curly and sandy brown, sparkling blue eyes and the button nose of her father. 

 

“Mom! Percy's home!” His sister pulled him inside to hug him tightly. 

 

“Hey, Bridget!” Percy savored the moment. This would be the last time that he would be able to hug her for a long time. 

 

They walked to the kitchen, more like Bridget dragging him, his mom and Paul moving all the food to the table. Whatever kind of pasta it was, it smelled fantastic. 

 

“Percy! Hi, honey.” His mom stopped her work to kiss his cheek, squeezing him almost too tightly. 

 

“Hi Mom.” A smile fell onto his face, being pulled into a quick embrace by his step-dad, “Hey, Paul. How's the school?”

 

“Good, it's the same really,” Paul laughed, motioning to the food, “You got here just in time. But, not helping with food means the kids are on dish duty.” Percy laughed with him, glad for an extra reason to stay later. 

 

After seating and helping themselves to fill their plates, Percy cleared his throat. There was a knot in his stomach, swallowing harshly to prepare himself for his next words. His family looked at him with slight curiosity. 

 

“You okay, Percy?” His mom’s voice rang in his ears. It was time to push the words out, no matter if he wanted to or not. 

 

“I got a new job.” The reaction seemed almost indifferent, but his sister implored him to share more. 

 

“What is it?” She stuffed a forkful of pasta into her mouth. 

 

“At the FBI, and I need to go to California. I don't know how long, but I probably can't talk to you guys. I- Mom,” He found himself giving his mother a pleading look, “I know you want me safe but this is big. I would, uhm, I’d say more but I don't want to risk it.” 

 

The silence that followed was heavy. The look in his parent’s eyes had such fear and pride in them. 

 

“When do you leave?” Paul’s words were softer, and Percy looked down. 

 

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Percy said, trying to fill his now emptier stomach with food. 

  
  


His throat burned with the fire of the sun, eyes dry and stinging. Regretting it instantly, Percy stole a glance at his mother. She looked defeated, poking at her food while she swallowed a lump in her throat. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and Percy felt like empting his stomach contents. He needed air. He needed time. He needed his mother.  The loud scrape of his chair against the eood alerted him of his actions. Percy’s body piloted itself as he stood and pulled his mother up, pulling her into such a tight embrace. Almost as if hugging tightly enough would stop her tears. It did the opposite, in fact he felt his mom shudder as she finally started crying. 

 

“Mom, I’ll be okay.” His words were drowned into her shoulder, “I’ll be okay.” 

 

Her grip on him tightened, Percy feeling her fists ball up the sweater she had given him for his birthday. She simply nodded into him, dinner abandoned. He felt her tears on his sweater, and he didn't know how to comfort her. 

 

Percy’s phone rang, the ringtone piercing the moment. Truthfully he was almost thankful for the phone call, for a distraction. When he broke from the hug to retrieve his phone from the counter, he saw it was Annabeth. He answered with a cold ‘hello’. 

 

“Percy! Plans have changed. We need you at JFK at midnight so-” She started, and Percy shook his head despite that she couldn't see him. 

 

“I’m with my family, Annabeth.” He scratched his forehead, trying to clear his throat, “Can you, uh, do you need me to leave here tonight? What happened to tomorrow? The job can't wait a few more hours?” 

 

Percy watched as Paul began to clear the table, Annabeth’s distorted sigh through the phone. 

 

“No, it can't Percy. Flight leaves at midnight. Let’s get moving.” Her voice had a hint of disdain, and the call ended. 

 

“Is that your partner?” His mother stood next to him. Percy rubbed his eyes, nodding. 

 

“Yeah, she told me I need to be at the airport soon. Flight leaves at midnight.” 

 

Silence lasted a few moments. His mom gave him a hug. Paul gugged him and his sister even held him tightly. 

 

“We’ll miss you. But this is what you have to do, right?” Paul seemed to understand, and Percy nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll miss you guys too. I’ve gotta go, ya know, traffic.” His voice broke, and he headed out the front door. 

 

The moment he sat in his car his resolve broke. Percy felt himself crying, but pulled out of the driveway none the less. He wiped the tears as the came, fewer amd farther between as he got farther from the house.  The hum of the radio lulled him to calm down. Lights ahead of him kept him focused. His phone rang again, and Percy answered it while keeping his eyes on the road. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Where are you? I called you an hour ago.” Annabeth was irritated, and a flush of frustration hit Percy again. 

 

“I’m a few minutes away. I had to say goodbye, Chase,” Percy snapped before hanging up. 

 

It didn't matter to him if it irritated his partner more. Right then, he was frustrated. Just get through the flight, that was all he needed. 

 

When Percy pulled up to the terminal, two familiar blondes waited on him. Annabeth looked pissed, tapping her foot with arms crossed and a murderous look in his eyes. Jason looked stoic, almost pitiful for when Percy would face her wrath. 

 

Percy found a spot to hop out of, tossing Jason his keys. 

 

“About time, Jackson,” Annabeth snapped. 

 

“Annabeth-” Jason started, obviously having heard her complain for too long. 

 

“No, she has a right to get mad.” Percy waved it off, an edge to his voice that grew with his next words, “After all, she tore me from my family on the night I tell my mother goodbye. It isn’t like my mom is the most important person to me.” Percy slammed his door shut, flashing Annabeth a grimace. 

 

“Not all of us have families,” Jason said softly, and Percy understood. The knowledge didn't make him less angry. 

 

“She may hate her family, but she doesn't have to watch her mom cry because her child may not come home.” Annabeth was pale, both enraged and embarrassed. 

 

“Jackson.” Her words bit at him, but Percy shook his head. 

 

“You want us to get moving. We can argue while waiting in line for a TSA pat down.” 

 


	9. Los(t) Angeles

Percy woke up to Annabeth shaking him. A flight attendant spoke over the intercom to alert the passengers that the flight to Los Angeles landed. Percy rubbed his eyes, wiping the dried drool from his cheek and sitting upright. Annabeth was already standing to exit when he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

 

“Can we just go to the apartment? I wanna sleep.” Percy was still tired, mumbling his words as he followed Annabeth’s actions. The duo pulled their carryons with them as they exited the plane. 

 

Following Annabeth turned into a hum of steps, rubbing his eyes every once in awhile. LAX looked dead, surprisingly, at two in the morning. It felt surreal, the baggage claim silent except for the whirring of conveyor belts. Luggage was thrown down to circle in front of them, and Percy looked for his suitcases. After fitting most of his belongings into his duffle bag, he only needed one suitcase. The deep navy blue suitcase passed in front of Percy, and he took a wide step to grab it and check the tag. After confirming it was his, he stood next to Annabeth again. 

 

“How many did you pack?” Percy asked, noticing the hard shelled back suitcase. Annabeth was still waiting, despite the bug case next to her already with them. 

 

“Two. And my duffle.” Annabeth still scanned the conveyor for her last suitcase. 

 

“I only needed one...” Percy turned his head away, deciding to look at the conveyor as well. 

 

Silence took over again. Annabeth retrieved her last suitcase and led Percy away from the baggage claim. The only noise was the echo of luggage wheels and the pitter patter of steps down the sparkling white floor. 

 

“Piper is picking us up. LA is kinda her stomping grounds.” Annabeth tucked hair behind her ear as they neared the exit, and Percy nodded. 

 

He felt lost in the maze of the international airport. Annabeth was good at using directories, but neither of them had known their way. Why someone made the floorplan of the airport so confusing was beyond Percy, he just didn't understand it. 

 

They made it to the exit, standing on the sidewalk to look for Piper’s car. It wasn't as cold out as it was in New York, not by a long shot. Percy wanted to take off his jacket, but it was still around 50 degrees. He looked over to Annabeth, who just pulled out her phone. It was good enough just to watch her scroll through her contacts. When Annabeth found Piper’s number, the focus on her face softened as she held the phone up to her ear. 

 

“Ya, we’re outside.” Annabeth nodded, hanging up the phone. She tucked it into her pocket, and Percy kept studying her. 

 

He watched her lean to one side, pushing to keep her eyes open. She looked exhausted, and Percy wondered if she slept at all during the flight over. 

 

“How did we get the apartment so fast?” Percy noticed he sounded groggy as well, deciding that taking a nap in the car was a good idea. 

 

“Put a deposit down after you debriefed Chiron. He got the keys sent to Piper yesterday. We got the assignment last week.” Annabeth rubbed her eyes, face illuminated by the headlights of Piper’s Jeep. 

 

Piper rolled down the window, holding up a tray of coffees. 

 

“Hop in.” 

 

Annabeth called shotgun, so Percy had to sit in the backseat. The sky was dark, orange lights illuminating the freeway. 

 

“Oh- sorry to say the apartment is one bedroom. We got groceries and a bed but left the rest up to you guys,” Piper informed them, and Annabeth rubbed her eyes. Percy felt sweaty, that meant sharing a bed. 

 

“Well we have to act like we live together. Might as well.” Annabeth didn't sound distressed. Percy took her tone as a cue to calm down, scratching his head. 

 

“Guess we have to go to Ikea.” He squinted, seeing the moon still in the sky. It felt weird, when it should be the sun rising. 

 

“Looks like it,” Annabeth was silent a moment before adding, “I’m meeting Luke tomorrow for lunch, he’s campaigning. I want you to meet him.”

 

Percy couldn't help but notice the slight waver in her voice, and he couldn't tell why. It sounded almost like worry, of hesitation. After a short second he replied. 

 

“If he’ll have me.” 

 

His reply seemed to ease Annabeth and she began to give Percy a rundown about do’s and don't’s to abide by when they meet with Luke. Percy was supposed to call him Governor or Congressman, at least until Luke said otherwise. Don’t take the seat that have the best views of exits. No interruptions, unless it is pressing. Annabeth always sits on his side of the table if someone else joins them for a meal or a party. Don’t wear yellow ties, and especially not shirts. That’s Luke’s signature color. Referring to him as ‘sir’ is better than by name if it is a casual conversation, even if given permission to use his name. Only use first names if he’s in a good mood. First impressions are important.

 

Going over all of this made Percy’s head spin, and he noticed Piper bite her cheek, grip on the steering wheel tighten slightly. He took note of this, noticing the change of atmosphere in the car. The tension hadn’t left by the time they reached the apartment, Percy lazily following Annabeth up to the apartment.  

 

Piper hadn’t lied when she said the apartment was bare. It was a one bedroom apartment in practically the center of Hollywood. The building was pretty new, right on La Brea and directly across from basic shopping. He could see a bright Target sign, and figured they could get at least a few chairs there. He had no idea where Ikea was, or where anything was if he were honest. Annabeth walked through the space directly to the deck, checking the door and windows. 

 

Percy was still by the doorway, small kitchen to his right and open space in front of him. He could see the divide in the wall that led to the bedroom or the bathroom, but he just stood still. It was really happening, and he was really in Los Angeles. Annabeth was saying something, and Percy tuned into her voice.

 

“Percy, get some rest. We’re leaving at eleven in the morning.” The blonde walked over to him, her hand gently pushing him on the shoulder to get him moving. Percy blinked and walked towards where the bedroom door was assumed to be, noticing the bathroom door directly across from it in the square foot of hall. Percy opened the bedroom door and - sure enough- there was the bed. The curtains weren’t drawn on the windows, but Percy was too tired to care. He opened the closet to drop his bag, tugging his shirt off and throwing it on the floor before crawling into the bed. The white sheets were clean and smelled like lavender, but they felt too pristine. Tucked into the sides of the bed, hospital corners, duvet folded neatly on the edge. Percy kicked the sheets free from being tucked and pulled the duvet up over the sheets. Automatically more comfortable, Percy fell asleep.


	10. Powerful Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyways...i actually have more content i just havent posted ok ive been bUSY

When Percy woke up, the sun was directly in his eyes. Annabeth stood next to him with arms crossed, her blonde curls frizzy and mussed from just waking up. Her hair was parted far on one side, and he could actually see the length of it. It only hung just at her shoulders, some strands cut shorter to graze collar bones. Even in a hoodie Percy was sure wasn’t hers and a pair of faded Spongebob pants, Annabeth had such a commanding aura that he found himself sitting upright.

 

“We have two hours before we have to leave for lunch. You can shower first then we need to go shopping.” Annabeth took a step backward to give Percy room to stand.

 

“Why? Can’t Ikea wait?” Percy rubbed his eyes and stood, feeling the legs of his pants flop down to cover his legs again. He guessed they must've scrunched around his knees somewhere in the night. 

 

“Not Ikea. Unless you have a pair of khakis that can be ironed out and a polo, you need to go shopping,” Annabeth explained, as if it were obvious what she was talking about.

 

“I don’t have khakis... Are black pants okay?” Percy scratched his head. It didn’t make sense why she was so uptight about the dress code for lunch. Lunch was casual, right? 

 

Annabeth thought for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing slightly and the corners of her mouth turned downwards.

 

“I guess. What color is your shirt?” Annabeth hadn’t moved, and Percy found himself leaning on the bed frame.    
  
His stomach gorwled. Did Piper buy them good cereal? 

 

As his thoughts drifted to food, Percy pulled himself back to the question at hand. The only shirt he packed that Annabeth mentioned was blue.

 

“Blue? Like a light blue?” Annabeth nodded, turning to walk towards the bedroom door. She stopped at the door frame, looking over her shoulder.

 

“Okay, get showered. I’ll make breakfast. Any way you like your eggs?”

 

“Scrambled?”   
  
The smile that came was just small enough to almost go unnoticed.

 

“Sure thing. It’ll be ready when you get out.” With the last word she left the room, and Percy walked to the bathroom. 

 

Percy took a shower that took too long solely because he couldn’t figure out the shower. It took him about three minutes to finally get the balance between boiling and arctic water. He wiped steam away from a portion of the mirror, looking through the streaks to check if he needed to shave. He still looked clean-shaven from the night before and decided to leave his face as it was. He towel dried his hair before checking to make sure the bedroom was clear to grab his clothes. 

 

He tugged on his clothes, leaving his shoes off until it was time to leave. Percy made his way back to the kitchen, Annabeth scraping eggs onto a second plate. 

 

“Thanks,” he said, reaching around her to grab a plate, “Forks?”

 

Annabeth produced two forks from the drawer by her hips, handing one to him before the two leaned against the counter to eat. They were quiet, but Percy could feel Annabeth looking at his hair. Percy raised an eyebrow at her and shook his hair out, making little water droplets fly and land on her face. Annabeth scrunched up her nose, and a light laugh left her, pushing Percy away.

 

“Seriously, Jackson?” Her mouth curled upwards in a smile despite her warning tone.

 

“Sorry, Chase. You’re showering anyway!” Percy resumed eating, silence enveloping them again. 

 

Tim passed relatively quickly as he waited for Annabeth to be ready. When she finally was, she stepped out in a tangerine colored jumpsuit. Oddly, it didn't surprise Percy that she wore such a bright color. It was commanding, bright, and downright unstoppable - just like how he knew her. Her sandals were yellow, matching her necklace and bracelet. Before Percy could stop himself, he was already speaking.

 

“I thought yellow was off limits?” 

 

Annabeth blinked, shaking her head as she stuffed her phone into a small crossbody bag. 

 

“For you. Yellow is our color.” Percy noticed the definite ‘our’, and nodded slowly. 

 

“Ok.” Percy tucked his phone in his pocket, “You ready to go?” Annabeth simply walked past him and out the door, leaving Percy to grab the spare key off the counter.

 

Once everything was locked, Annabeth scrolled through her phone. Percy didn’t try to look over her shoulder, and a moment later she tucked her phone into her pocket.

 

“Directions,” She offered, “Should take us about five to ten minutes to walk there?” 

 

Annabeth didn't slow down until they reached the elevator. That was the only thing slowing her down, and quite frankly, Percy was glad for that. 

 

The walk was short, and Percy found himself taking in the sight of Hollywood Boulevard like a tourist. Despite the fact Percy would be living there for months, he felt like this would be the last time he saw the glittering black sidewalks. He passed tourist shops with gaudy Hollywood Sign t-shirts and cosplayers. He passed the half dozen Starling Tours busses, passed the almost New York City level traffic. 

 

It felt new in a way that made his stomach sink. Annabeth was looking at business signs to find the restaurant. They walked by The Chinese Theater, watching tourists take pictures in front of the famous entrance. Annabeth had been right, it only took about ten minutes to find the restaurant. 

 

The restaurant was a sushi restaurant, neutral toned decor and slightly dimmed lighting. Percy could spot Luke easily, two security detail on him at a booth. Annabeth’s face brightened, her pace increasing as Percy trailed her.  It was almost a struggle to stay even five steps behind, since Luke stood up to greet Annabeth. 

 

When they collided, Annabeth and Luke held each other tightly, Luke pressing a kiss to her cheek. Percy stood silently, his chest tightening with nervousness. What was he supposed to do? Luke looked handsomer in person, even with the thin scar down his eye and to his dimples. Piercing blue eyes set on Percy, and he felt himself tense. He understood what Annabeth saw.

 

“You must be Percy!” Luke’s face had a smile plastered on, but it seemed genuine, “Annabeth has told me a lot about you. She says you’re a prodigy.”    
  
Heat rose to Percy’s cheeks, “No, sir. Just a lot of practice.” His words were breathy, and Luke shook his head dismissively, the same smile pressed on thin lips. 

 

“Come on, sit. I’m starving.” Luke took his seat, and Percy noticed his fingers locked with Annabeth’s. He sat on the other side of the blondes.

 

Seeing them together was a sight that reminded him of looking at a billboard. Two blondes who radiated power across from him. Percy certainly felt a nagging in his stomach, but he dismissed it as hunger and let his own lopsided smile onto his mouth.

 

“Percy’s my new partner for a case. Thought he should meet you, he’s stuck with me for the next few months at least. “ Annabeth drew her napkin onto her lap, her words slipping out like an introduction of a coworker to a friend. 

 

Percy knew that’s how it was, but it felt more like an awkward dinner party than getting to know someone as a friend. It reminded him of when he met Paul’s extended family, all of the awkwardness and introductions. Nonetheless, her impartial tone stung even with the wide grin on her lips. 

 

“Yeah, I almost didn’t want to come to lunch, I know Annabeth doesn’t get very much alone time with you.” Percy felt his words and tone slip into a formal mode, noticing a slight look from Annabeth that warned him. 

 

“We make the most of what we do get.” Luke’s grin turned towards a devilish smirk, making embarrassed heat rise to Percy’s face.

 

Annabeth had a worse reaction, her cheeks had flushed pink. Percy heard her hushed tone full of embarrassment. Luke simply slung an arms around her shoulders, Annabeth’s skin going white where his fingertips laid. Annabeth went quiet and blinked before turning back to Percy. He saw the grip loosen slightly, and he tried to keep himself from frowning.

 

“Luke’s campaigning again - when isn’t he, really - but you have seen his speeches, right? He asked for a different take on them.” Annabeth looked to Percy to what seemed to be a plead for kind words. Percy nodded and looked to Luke.

 

“Compelling. My friend Rachel likes to say you have an award winning smile.” Percy hoped that was enough. 

 

Judging by the prideful look on Luke’s face, he knew he said the right thing. Annabeth gave him a look of encouragement. Luke took the turn of conversation to launch into charismatic preaching. How to win over a crowd, how to win over a girl - to which he used Annabeth as an example. She was ‘the best thing to happen to him’, Luke said. Luke even touched on how to lie, which seemed odd. The reasoning was that Percy was now an agent, but the tips still gnawed at his mind.

 

Percy had already known how to lie. He’d used it before, at every school he transferred to. Every time his teachers or friends noticed a bruise, words slipped out and they were convincing. He always knew what was at stake if he told the truth, the stakes were too high. The reason for his lies had always been to protect his mother, because she would face more wrath than Percy would for the truth getting out. Percy knew how to lie his way out of blame when something went wrong at school, he knew how to lie his way out of a parking ticket. Hell, he even has to lie to his friends. Rachel had been flooding his phone with text messages, where Percy just said he needed a change of scenery, a new job. To get away from it all, that’s what he told her. Rachel knew enough about Percy to know that was likely, he had too much history. Some time away from home never made it so that Manhattan wasn’t his city.

 

The conversation slowed when it was time to leave, but Annabeth and Luke still seemed attached at the hip. By the time they reached the doors, though, Percy could’ve stood between them. It felt cold as they parted ways.

 

Annabeth was already talking about a trip to Ikea by the time they reached the shop next-door. She rattled off ideas and the need for a car, which he was sure Piper could give them a ride to a dealership. Percy simply nodded along, hearing her plan out the next two days with such speed his head could have been spinning. Truthfully he wasn’t paying attention, still unnerved by lunch with Luke. It had all felt so wrong, so misplaced. Percy convinced himself it was because it was an introduction, snapping out of his thoughts to agree with Annabeth that they needed better curtains.

  
  



	11. Sometimes You Gotta Sit In Traffic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey whats up im NOT!!! dead lmao .... it hasnt picked up quite yet but yall better EXPECT! it from me.

Annabeth didn’t wake him up the next morning. It had been hard enough for them to go to sleep. Percy only slept alone, and having someone who was almost a stranger right beside him as he slept wasn’t exactly a comforting thought. It wasn’t like he could hold her, that would be weird. However, Annabeth had fallen asleep almost as soon as she crawled into the sheets. Percy was glad that his partner was a stomach sleeper, though, because her face turned away from him as she snored into the pillows. 

 

It took Percy what felt like hours to get comfortable, and only a few minutes to fall asleep afterwards. The night felt too short, with a sleep that wasn't quite deep enough. What only felt like twenty minutes was roughly ten hours. 

 

Percy was up first, casting a glance at the blonde beside him. She was still fast asleep, looking peaceful. It didn't take much for Percy to know she needed whatever sleep she could get. The strap of her shirt migrated farther down her shoulder, exposing scars that expanded across her skin in a lightning strike. He noticed smaller, fainter scars closer to her hands. Images flashed in his brain of wristbands or bracelets and long sleeves. One scar wrapped above her left shoulder, and Percy wondered how he hadn't seen them before. He assumed yesterday was due to her jumpsuit, which was so bright it made you look away. The event that started this mission, however, made less sense. Makeup, maybe, but then Percy wondered how her scars slipped by him when he taught classes. The burn in his gut didn't go away when he saw a scar poking from under the hem of her shirt. Percy felt a protective flare of anger in his chest, needing to know who hurt her. 

 

Annabeth stirred, and Percy held his breath. The blonde let out a sleepy grumble and settled, cueing Percy to let out a deep breath. He took the moment to slowly get out of bed. Percy pulled on a shirt and rubbed his eyes. A soft yawn broke the silence as his feet dragged across the carpet. 

 

Breakfast was cereal, and he only had a couple of minutes to himself before Annabeth joined him. 

 

“G’morning.” She still seemed half asleep, leaning against the counter as she brewed coffee. 

 

“Good morning.” Percy gave her a small smile, which Annabeth returned. 

 

The air between was an unfamiliar weight that almost made Percy forget about eating. It was impossible to tell if Annabeth felt it too, but it was ridiculous to assume that she didn't. It was safer to assume that she did. By the way her hair hid half her face, Percy knew she felt it. The images of her scars gnawed at his brain, making him wonder what her past could be. 

 

It wasn't until then that he realized how little he knew of her. All that he knew was that she didn't talk about her past, kept her relationship with Luke a secret, and was a workaholic. Percy imagined some scars had to stem from missions, but others couldn't use the same excuse. 

 

“How’d you sleep?” He settled for that question. Small talk was frustrating, but neutral. 

 

“Good, actually. I needed it,” She answered, “You?”

 

Percy couldn't miss the air of relaxation slowly fading from her. 

 

“I’m used to sleeping alone, just something to get used to.”

 

The wave of anger, the protective instinct he had towards Annabeth was useless. They weren't friends, not really. In fact, they barely knew each other. Not to mention how Annabeth can clearly handle herself, but nonetheless Percy felt the pang of anger. 

 

Annabeth didn't see how he felt, choosing to focus on coffee. Percy didn't believe that she didn't see it. Sure, he was guarded, but there was a certain privacy about Annabeth that let him be a little freer. Maybe it was that she was harder to read than he was, and Percy had grown up to see what the twitch of an eyebrow meant. 

 

“I like fluffy couches,” she said suddenly, “They bigger the comfier. Usually they're the ugly ones and I never spend enough time at home to need a soft couch anyway. They can be good though. And bay windows are great. I liked to listen to audiobooks and sit in them.” 

 

Percy didn't understand why Annabeth chose to share that, maybe it was the large empty space where a living room should be. It didn't matter, because it was the kind of small and near useless information that made breakfast comfortable.

 

“I never had a bay window. I’d stack little cacti on my windowsill. They all had names.” Percy wondered if Annabeth would find it stupid that he would name a cactus. When he looked at her, a smile tugged at her face.  

 

“Really?” Her voice sounded soft, the kind of morning voice that made his shoulders relax. 

 

“Yeah, all names after Disney characters.” Percy felt a smile tug at his own lips, watching Annabeth try to hold back a giggle. “My favorite one was kind of purple- named it Buzz.”

 

Annabeth snorted, her mouth spread in a wide smile. They both laughed, and the way Annabeth’s smile stretched let Percy believe that she wasn’t as serious as she looked. 

 

The warmth in her eyes reminded him of his mom, in some weirdly comforting way. It was like warm Sunday mornings when they’re watch cartoons in their pajamas despite being far too old to watch cartoons. It felt like when his mom let him tag along to work and help her put candy into little bags, or arrange decorations in the candy shop windows. It felt like the sigh of relief his mom would let out when Percy rested his chin on her head, letting her talk about how hard to write the chapter was, and he’d reassure her that she was the best writer he’d ever heard of. It made his heart ache, and his hands itched to call his mom. 

 

“Jackson?” Annabeth seemed cautious now, and Percy realized his expression must’ve changed.

 

“Sorry, just missing home.” His words trailed off. A heavy air hung between them.

 

“I stopped missing home a long time ago.” Annabeth was quiet, but her words echoed in his ears.

 

Percy watched her gaze lower back to her coffee mug. Silence fell over them, and Percy searched for the right words to say. It was nice, when Annabeth talked to him. As long as he’d known her, there was always a guard up. When she was just a student, it was her gloves or a mouthpiece. She’d talked just enough to be polite to her peers, and left. When she recruited Percy, it was looking at an image of who she wanted to be, he could feel the disconnect. Annabeth surprised him by turning the formalwear of their first mission into her own form of armor, a new glittering persona for her to show off to seem human.

 

Now she just seemed sad, lonely, and distant. If he reached out to touch her, sure, he’d touch her, but Annabeth was still far away. Talking about ugly couches let her guard come down, and Percy wanted that back. Percy found himself speaking again.

 

“You know, when you laugh, you’re not as,” He paused, knowing he wasn’t comforting, but not wanting to insult her, then decided she’d respect honesty, “scary.”   
  
Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and Percy knew he used to right word. Annabeth’s eyes were an ice cold grey, sending chills down his spine. Behind the coldness, however, Percy say a hint of shock play across her face.

 

“Scary?” Her voice was still soft, but she looked at him warily. It was as if Percy were the scary one.

 

“Yeah, I mean, you always look ready to murder someone and that is generally accepted as scary,” Percy said.

 

Annabeth scoffed, but she looked ready to murder Percy.

 

“That! Right there! The thing your face is doing? Murder face.” Percy threw his hands up, her reaction only proving his point.

 

Then, Annabeth laughed, her murderous look dissolving into and wide smile. Percy felt his own face break into a lopsided grin as she laughed at him. Annabeth had to set her mug down, trying to catch her breath.

 

“Oh my god, Jackson, you’re the scary one!” She brushed hair from her face, still trying to control her laugh. 

 

Percy burst into a laugh as well, shaking his head in disbelief. He wasn’t the scary one, he could barely tumble through a sentence let alone intimidate someone. Annabeth was obviously scary, her dark eyes and easy access to fiery glances.

 

“What?! No way.” Percy shook his head, Annabeth’s laughter barely controlled. 

 

“Seriously? You don’t see it? You’re tall, strong, and charming enough that you could talk your way out of a firing squad. That’s scary, Jackson. You’re almost on par with Piper,” Annabeth said.  

 

Percy blinked, “I’d talk my way into the firing squad, actually.” 

 

Annabeth grinned, “I can see that, too. You are a tad too honest.” 

 

The air settled into a comfortable silence, both of them settling into what would be a long partnership. They were off to a good start, Percy thought. They could be friends, this may really work. 

 

“Ok, Rookie. We’ve got a international arms dealer to meet with,” Annabeth said, setting her mug in the sink and filling it with water. 

 

Percy ate the rest of his breakfast quickly, trying to finish by the time Annabeth walked back into their room to get ready for the day. It felt odd, sharing a room with her. They barely knew each other, and it felt even more out of place without actual furniture. Percy washed their dishes, humming to himself as he thought about where he was. A foreign city, a three hours time difference between him and his mom, stuck with a girl he barely knows where he might die.

 

Annabeth entered the kitchen, settling next to Percy to dry the dishes. She looked at him, then set down the bowl.

 

“Get dressed, this apartment is too empty,” Annabeth said. Percy nodded, taking his leave to get dressed in regular clothes.

  
“How are we-” Percy began to shout through the apartment.

 

Annabeth cut him off, “A car, Jackson. We have one, hurry up!”

 

Percy grumbled something as he hurriedly brushed his teeth, pulling on his sneakers quickly before joining the blonde at the door.

 

“Hurried.” He opened the door, following her out to the elevators.

  
  


The car in the garage was something he could see Annabeth driving. A black Jeep, hard top, black leather seats, and black rims. Annabeth unlocked it, sliding into the front seat.

 

“Who said you’re driving?” Percy slid into the passenger seat, not really annoyed about riding along. Honestly, he just wanted to give his partner a hard time.

 

“You didn’t know we had a car.” Annabeth smirked, the engine roaring to life.

 

“Ha ha. Very funny.” They drove off, trying to weave through traffic.

 

The lack of taxis was different, but the fact that cars might as well have been parked was similar. There was a lack of car horns blaring, but the sun beat down through the windows as they drove to the city over. Percy just sat in the car, taking it all in. There wasn’t too much to see, after all he was stuck in a car, but the clashing of old and new buildings was interesting. The drove past tourist attractions and took a packed freeway, leaving the dirty Hollywood streets behind.

 

“Movies make it seem...” Percy trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe the movie facade the city is painted in.

 

“Beautiful?” Annabeth glanced over, “It is, in a way. A lost of those buildings are older than us, but some of them are brand new. It’s cool, seeing how the same work still holds up.”   
  
Percy agreed, because that was true. Some of the buildings are iconic, but it still seemed dull.

 

“Yeah, but it feels dull,” Percy said.

 

“Looks like it didn’t take long for the city to beat the optimism out of you,” Annabeth laughed, and it made Percy let out a huff in agreeance.

 

“Just get us to Ikea, Chase. I’m tired of being couch-less.”


End file.
